Roman
Overview Roman is one of the many playable characters found in the game. His Trained in Combat ability increases his chances at dealing more damage. It is rare for him to fail at stealth kills. Roman can kill bandits and soldiers without getting sad or depressed. Killing innocent civilians can affect him. In addition, he is also an efficient guard, able to defend the shelter against high levels of raids even without the need of a second guard. If other characters decide to help neighbors through random quests at home, he may think that it's better for them to stay and guard the shelter. While others can become sad if someone in the group murders people, he rarely does. However Roman will still get sad if he kills soldiers at the Military Outpost (the Military Outpost shares the same depression-inducing mechanic as several other locations; for example, any character that kills the last soldier at the Warehouse will experience sadness). He is addicted to smoking and has 10 inventory slots. Recruitment Speech Role Roman is the only tier S Combat Proficiency character in game. As the most combat capable character, Roman is best used to clear hostile locations and to guard the shelter. He is the only character that can stealth kill with his bare hands. He can also use any melee weapon to perform a one-hit back-stab kill against unaware opponents. Due to his limited inventory, it is advisable to use him to clear all enemies from a location, and then use a different character on subsequent visits to loot the area clean. Personality Roman is considered a "callous" or "cold-hearted" survivor. He doesn't mind stealing from most civilians, justifying the deed by saying "It was either them or us". However, he'll still become traumatized by murdering innocents. He will become angry if he is wounded or sick and there are no bandages and meds respectively. His low sympathy rating means that he cannot console other survivors. Character Story #''"I was at the front line since the shit got serious. My unit was always the first to go in and the last to get out. After I lost a quarter of my men, the elders decided we needed some R&R. That's how I wound up in Pogoren, where all was quiet. It was not to last."'' #''"The battle for Pogoren was short and ugly. When the man in the street can turn out to be the enemy, people start... taking precautions. Like shooting anyone who looks at them funny. I'm not saying I did that, but I was the minority."'' #''"After the borders between our turf and the enemy's were more or less stable, things got even uglier. Entire groups were rounded up and some people shot after having been interrogated. One day we were ordered to dispose of a bunch of such poor bastards. I recognized one of them. It was Leon, my best childhood buddy. I aimed over their heads. Others didn't."'' #"After that, I couldn't look my people in the face. I wanted to kill them, or kill myself, or blow up the whole compound, I ended up just running away one night. I have no idea what I'll say if I ever meet them. I don't know if I was too weak, or if they were." Variants # "Ever since the fighting started, I was in the thick of it with my unit. The assholes from the HQ let us rest only when a quarter of my people were dead. And they sent us to Pogoren of all places, where soon the carnage was worse than at the front line." # "The worst thing about the fights in Pogoren was that you never knew if the man whom you passed in the street wasn't working for the enemy. So I told my men to be extra suspicious. Better to shoot one more guy than let the fucker turn around and stab you in the back." # "After we finished carving up the city between ourselves and the enemy, things got even uglier. Entire groups of civilians were brought in for questioning and much too often shot so as not to leave witnesses behind, I guess. I wanted no part of that. I'm a fighter, not a murderer." # "One night I changed into my old garb and just walked away. My mate was on duty. I told him I was off to get some ass and I'd be back by dawn. I hope he didn't catch too much shit for letting me through." Endings }} Trivia *Roman is perhaps the only person with military expertise of the characters, from being part of a gang to later joining and ultimately leaving the military. * Roman plays the guitar well. * Roman does not seem to get along with his fellow survivors when his mental state is bad. Bruno and Roman can have a fallout which can result in Bruno getting beaten by Roman. Roman will also injure your guard (if there is one) if he decides to rob you and leave. There is a chance Roman will argue with another survivor if his mood is any worse than normal (even when he is in the hidden state between normal and sad). de:Roman fr:Roman pl:Roman ru:Роман Category:Playable Characters